


Astral projection

by YamazakiYako (Yamazaki_Yako)



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Astral Projection, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamazaki_Yako/pseuds/YamazakiYako
Summary: Karena suatu kejadian, Jiwa Blaze terlepas dari tubuhnya sendiri dan belum menemukan cara agar dirinya kembali ke dalam tubuhnya.





	Astral projection

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Monsta
> 
> Warning: Seperti yang sudah tertulis..., mungkin ini cerita..., gak akan selesai. ahahaha.... //dihajar pembaca  
> selain karena kesibukan, ide tentang Astral projection ini agak sulit sebenarnya supaya..., meski berbasis supranatural tetapi tetap masuk logika umum. :P  
> apalagi..., aku masih kurang bagus dalam hal mendeskripsi detail (-3-) jadi pasti bakal banyak kebingungan di sana sini.  
> well, yang penting enjoy dulu lah. XD

Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang terlihat kosong. Mirip, tapi tentu saja berbeda dengan rumah salah satu temannya. Aura yang seolah-olah mampu menariknya dalam sebuah asumsi sederhana. Menakutkan. Rumah tersebut jelas berbeda dengan rumah temannya yang memunculkan aura tak ramah, tetapi hangat di dalamnya. Rumah dihadapannya jelas-jelas tidak ramah dan ia sangat yakin, di dalam rumah itu pun pasti terasa dingin. Ia memberanikan diri memandang pintu usang itu.

Masuk atau tidak sama sekali.

‘Jangan! Kau bisa mati!’

~...~...~...~

“BANGUN BLAZE!”

Blaze terlonjak ketika pekikan yang sangat kuat dan juga tarikan yang menyakitkan di salah satu titik kelemahannya. Telinga.

Blaze memandang seorang anak yang berwajah serupa dengannya, memakai topi berwarna hitam dengan sedikit aksen merah yang terpasang biasa. Tidak seperti dirinya yang memakainya dengan melipat lidah topinya ke atas. Kakak kembar pertamanya itu langsung memberikan sebuah nampan berisi beberapa kue coklat dan dua cangkir coklat panas pada Blaze. Kakak kembarnya itu menunjuk beberapa pria yang sepertinya sedang melakukan pembicaraan yang sangat serius. Blaze tersenyum lalu berjalan mengantarkan pesanan itu kepada para pelanggan yang dimaksud kakak kembarnya.

“Kau sudah dengar? Rumah hantu itu akan segera dimusnahkan.” Ucapan salah satu pria membuatnya tertarik. Blaze baru akan membalas ketika seorang pria lain menimpali pria pertama mendahului Blaze.

“Bukankah ada seorang anak yang tinggal di sana?”

“Bukan rumah bayang milik Fang. Rumah yang satu lagi.” Ucap pria pertama.

“Ah..., Rumah yang ‘itu’? Bukankah akan lebih baik jika memang dihancurkan saja?”

“Yah, semoga saja tidak ada yang mengganggu penghancuran itu.”

“BLAZE CEPAT KEMARI! KITA SEDANG BANYAK PELANGGAN!” Blaze segera berlari menghampiri kakak kembar pertamanya itu. Meninggalkan pembicaraan dari pria-pria yang merupakan pelanggannya mengenai rumah yang kabarnya berhantu itu.

~...~...~...~

“Kau terlalu mudah percaya pada takhayul semacam itu, Blaze.” Ucap sang kakak kembar ketiga yang dibalas dengan anggukan mantap oleh adik dan kakak kembar pertama serta anggukkan ragu dan penuh ketakutan dari kakak kembar kedua. ya, Blaze merupakan anak keempat dari kembar lima.

“Tapi, kelihatannya menarik, kak Gempa! Mungkin saja ada alien yang tinggal di sana!” Ucap Blaze semangat. Si kakak ketiga yang bernama Gempa menghela nafas lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala Blaze agak keras.

“Mana ada alien jadi hantu di rumah itu!” Ucap sang kakak pertama.

“Kak Hali jahat ih!” Blaze memajukan bibirnya. Gempa tertawa sedikit.

“Kak Halilintar benar, Blaze. Alien dan Hantu itu tidak ada. Jangan terlalu sering membaca komik.”

“Ih! Kak Gempa kenapa ikutan? Kenapa gak ada yang mau percaya padaku sih?” Blaze mencibir.

“Kak Taufan sepertinya percaya, thu. Kakak kedua ketakutan sih.” ucap sang adik seraya merebahkan dirinya di ranjang dan memeluk guling merah milik Blaze.

“Kak Tau percaya padaku? Eh, Ice itu gulingku!”

“A, aku antara percaya dan tak percaya.” ucap kakak kedua, Taufan seraya tertawa kecil dan mengaruk-garuk kepalanya.

“Uuuh! Akan aku buktikan kalau di dalam sana pasti ada sesuatu! Kalian berempat lihat saja!” Blaze menarik guling miliknya dari pelukan sang adik lalu pergi keluar. Ice memandang punggung Blaze. Ice terlihat kaget dan langsung berusaha menggapai punggung kakak keempatnya itu. “Wakh!”

GUBRAK!

“Apa-apaan kau Ice!” Pekik Blaze. Ice memandang Blaze lalu mengerjap-ngerjap.

‘Pertanda apa tadi?’ Batin Ice mengindahkan protes Blaze.

~...~...~...~

Keesokan harinya, dengan langkah mantap Blaze meninggalkan ketiga kakak dan satu adiknya yang saat itu berada di kedai milik kakeknya. Blaze terus berjalan tak peduli sang adik memanggilnya dan memintanya untuk tidak pergi ke rumah yang besok akan dihancurkan itu. Blaze berhenti ketika ia telah sampai di depan rumah yang ia maksud. Ada perasaan takut yang tiba-tiba menghampiri batinnya. Suara kecil muncul dalam pikirannya, memaksanya untuk kembali ke tempat kakak-kakak dan adiknya berada. Namun, suara ego menahan tubuhnya untuk kembali. Kini, tinggal beberapa langkah lagi Blaze akan memasuki rumah tersebut. Pintu kayu yang sudah usang itu ia buka. Angin yang agak kencang berhembus melewati tubuh Blaze, membuatnya sedikit takut. Blaze membuat langkah pertamanya memasuki rumah itu.

“Kak Blaze!” teriak Ice seraya terengah-engah. Ice memandang rumah yang sangat mengerikan yang terpapar di depannya. Ice melirik ketiga kakaknya yang juga mengejarnya dari belakang. Ice kembali memandang rumah itu dan bertekat akan memasukinya. Ice baru akan memasuki gerbang rumah itu ketika suara yang sangat kencang dan agak memekakan telinga terdengar dari dalam rumah itu. Suara yang sangat ia kenal baik. “ KAK BLAZE!!!”

“BLAZE!” Halilintar segera berlari mendahului Ice dan mendobrak pintu kayu yang reot itu. Ekspresi kepanikan memenuhi wajah sulung dari kembar lima. Ice berdiri di belakangnya dan mengedarkan pandangannya.

“BLAZE DI MANA KAU!” teriak Gempa yang kini sudah masuk ke dalam rumah itu bersama Taufan.

“Taufan, pergi ke arah sana bersama Gempa. Aku dan Ice akan ke arah sini. Jangan sampai terpisah!” Ucap Halilintar. Taufan mengangguk, ia menarik tangan Gempa dan menyusur sisi rumah itu. Halilintar dan Ice menyusur sisi satunya lagi.

“Kak Blaze....” Ice menunduk, berusaha menahan tangis. Halilintar menarik Ice lalu mengusap kepalanya.

“Tenang saja. Kita pasti akan menemukan Blaze.” Ucap Halilintar. Ice mengangguk dan merangkul erat tangan kakak pertamanya itu. Mereka melanjutkan pencarian mereka.

“BANGUN BLAZE!” teriakan Taufan membuat Halilintar dan Ice segera berlari ke arah datangnya suara. Halilintar dan Ice memandang Taufan dan Gempa yang sedang mengerumuni sesosok anak kecil yang jatuh tertelungkup. Ice menutup mulutnya dengan tangan ketika melihat Blaze yang jatuh tertelungkup dengan mata terbuka, tetapi terasa kosong. Halilintar segera mendekati Blaze dan memeriksa keadaan tubuhnya. Halilintar segera menggendong Blaze.

“Ayo segera keluar dari rumah ini! Kita harus bawa Blaze ke rumah sakit!”

~...~...~...~

Ice memandang kakak bungsunya yang kini terlihat seperti tertidur biasa. Dokter mengatakan tidak ada keanehan pada diri kakaknya itu, tetapi Ice tahu ada yang salah dari kakaknya. Ice mengusap punggung tangan Blaze. Dingin, tidak seperti biasanya. Ice memejamkan matanya, setitik air keluar dari sudut matanya. Ia dan kakaknya yang satu ini memang yang paling sering bertengkar ketimbang kakak pertama dan kakak keduanya. Namun, pertengkaran itu menjadikan mereka sangat akrab. Blaze tahu semua tentang Ice dan Ice pun tahu semua tentang Blaze. Termasuk saat ini, Ice merasa saat ini yang dihadapannya hanyalah ‘rumah’ bernama Blaze, sementara ‘penghuni’nya sedang pergi entah ke mana.

“Ice. Blaze belum sadar?” tanya Gempa. Gempa duduk di samping Ice yang mengangguk lesu.

“Kak Blaze seperti hanya tubuhnya. Aku tidak bisa merasakan kehadiran Kak Blaze.”

“Kakak juga merasa seperti itu.”

“Bagaimana kalau Kak Blaze tidak bangun-bangun?” Tanya Ice seraya menunjukkan wajah horor. Ice memeluk dirinya sendiri. Gempa menarik Ice dan mengusap punggungnya.

“Jangan berpikir seperti itu, Ice. Ayah, ibu, dan Kak Ocho besok datang dari KL. Jadi sekarang kita tenang dulu saja, ya.”

“Iya.”

~...~...~...~

“Kak Hali..., memangnya jiwa kita bisa lepas dari tubuh kita sendiri, ya?” Tanya Taufan seraya memeluk skateboard kesayangannya. Halilintar yang baru saja memasang kembali gagang telepon, berbalik memandang Taufan yang berwajah sendu. Halilintar menghela nafas.

“Kalau tidak bisa, kita ini makhluk abadi, Taufan. Seharusnya kau bertanya kalau belum waktunya, tapi jiwa tiba-tiba terlepas, baru aku jawab tak tahu.” Ucap Halilintar yang kini duduk di samping Taufan. Halilintar dan Taufan memandang kakek mereka yang terlihat sudah selesai mengurus adminstrasi rumah sakit untuk Blaze.

“Kakek tidak punya cukup uang untuk rawat inap Blaze. Terpaksa nanti sore kita bawa Blaze pulang.” Ucap kakek mereka. Halilintar mengangguk kecil.

“Tak apa, kek. Lagipula kita jadi lebih bebas jika merawat Blaze di rumah.” Ucap Taufan seraya tersenyum. Kakek mereka ikut tersenyum lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala Taufan.

~...~...~...~

Blaze bertopang dagu memandang wajah tidurnya sendiri. Setelah akhirnya berhasil menang melawan arwah yang berusaha mengambil alih tubuhnya, Blaze kini bingung. Bagaimana caranya ia kembali ke dalam tubuhnya? Blaze menghela nafas, arwahnya ditarik keluar oleh arwah yang berusaha mengambil tubuhnya. Kini, setelah berhasil mengalahkan arwah yang mengeluarkannya dari tubuhnya, ia malah tidak bisa kembali.

Blaze ingin meminta bantuan pada saudara-saudaranya, tetapi Blaze harus menelan kekecewaan. Tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya. Blaze melayang ke punggung adiknya yang menolak untuk tidur di ranjang adiknya sendiri dan memilih tertidur dalam posisi duduk di samping tubuhnya. Wajah tidur adiknya terlihat tidak sepenuhnya damai, tapi Blaze mampu memakluminya.

Blaze merasa menyesal karena tidak mengindahkan peringatan adiknya tadi, kalau saja ia memikirkan kembali akibatnya mungkin Blaze tidak akan seperti ini. Blaze mengangkat kain yang tadinya menutup punggung adiknya. Blaze tersenyum karena ia masih bisa menyentuh bahkan kini ia bisa menyelimuti adiknya itu. Blaze menghela nafas, sedari tadi apa yang ia sentuh memang selalu di tembusnya.

“!!”

Blaze memandang ke sekitarnya ketika sesaat ia merasa mendengar tarikan nafas yang agak tertahan. Blaze melirik adiknya yang sedikit menggeliat, mungkin tarikan nafas itu berasal dari adiknya. Blaze mengangkat bahunya lalu melayang menuju ranjang milik adiknya, sambil berharap kali ini ia tidak menembus ranjang itu. Blaze tersenyum melihat sang adik yang terlihat tidak ingin melepaskan ‘tubuh’nya barang sekejap. Hangat genggaman tangan sang adik terasa di tangannya, meski tidak bisa dikatakan bersentuhan secara langsung.

~...~...~...~

“Tadi..., lihat?” Tanya Taufan pada Gempa dan Halilintar yang mengangguk bersamaan. Wajah Taufan sedikit pucat. “Ru, rumah ini jadi berhantu!”

“Tapi, bukankah ini aneh? Mana ada hantu yang mau menyelimuti Ice?” tanya Gempa, mencoba berpikir rasional. Halilintar menampar dirinya sendiri. Gempa dan Taufan menjauh sejenak ketika melihat Halilintar yang seperti kerasukan.

“Fuh! Rasanya aku menjadi gila.” Gumam Halilintar. “Entah kenapa aku merasa itu..., ‘Jiwa Blaze’.”

“EH!?”

“Ssst! Ini cuma perkiraanku! Memangnya siapa lagi yang mau menyelimuti Ice? Aku dan kalian ada di sini! Kakek sedang menelpon ayah dan ibu! Biasanya juga hanya Blaze yang mau menyelimuti Ice meski saat itu mereka dalam tahap bertengkar hebat” ucap Halilintar.

“Ta, tapi bagaimana bisa hal ini terjadi?” Tanya Taufan.

“Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Blaze di rumah itu. Aku rasa sebelum benar-benar dihancurkan, kita harus menelusuri lagi rumah itu.” Ucap Gempa.

“Kau gila? Bagaimana kalau kita bertiga mengalami hal yang sama seperti Blaze?” pekik Halilintar.

“Habis harapan kalau kita bertiga pun sama seperti Blaze.” Lanjut Taufan.

“Ssst! Tenanglah Kak. Aku rasa kalau kita beramai-ramai tidak akan terjadi sesuatu..., waktu kita masuk berempat, kita tidak mengalami hal yang sama seperti Blaze, kan? Kak Hali jangan takut seperti itu! Kak Tau juga jangan mudah menyerah! Lagipula, kalau kita bertiga sama seperti Blaze, kita masih punya Ice sebagai harapan kita! Setidaknya kita harus berusaha! Kita harus menemukan suatu petunjuk di rumah itu yang bisa mengembalikan Blaze seperti semula!” Ucap Gempa mutlak.

~....~....~....~

“Seperti orang yang koma.” ucap Ochoboy yang datang lebih dahulu dari pada kedua orang tuanya. Ochoboy mengusap surai kegelapan Blaze.

“Jadi bagaimana donk, Kak Ocho?” Tanya Ice. Ochoboy mengangkat bahunya dan kini mengusap punggung adik bungsunya itu.

“Sekarang kita hanya bisa menunggu. Ngomong-ngomong mana ketiga kakakmu yang lain?” Tanya Ochoboy. Ice memandang kakak tertuanya itu.

“Membantu kakek di kedai mungkin.”

“Hari ini kakek libur, Ice. Kakek sedang menjemput ayah dan ibu di stasiun.”

“....”

“Cukup Blaze saja yang seperti ini! Ice, antar kakak ke tempat di mana kejadian ini bermula!”

~...~...~...~

Halilintar menelan liurnya seraya berjalan dan melindungi kedua adiknya yang bersembunyi di belakangnya. Ruangan yang gelap dan agak lembab itu memang menakutkan. Kalau saja ini bukan demi Blaze, Halilintar bersumpah tidak akan memasuki rumah ini meski hanya satu detik! Suara langkah yang mereka bertiga timbulkan menggema mengikuti setiap langkah. Halilintar berharap ia dan kedua adiknya segera menemukan petunjuk mengenai apa yang terjadi pada adiknya itu.

Aroma bunga menghentikan langkah Taufan. Taufan memejamkan matanya dan berjalan sendiri menuju sumber aroma tersebut. Taufan tersenyum kecil melihat sebuah pot besar berisi rangkaian bunga yang terlihat sangat segar dan harum di salah satu ruangan. Taufan mendekati rangkaian bunga yang terlihat begitu indah terkena sinar matahari pagi. Taufan berbalik dan menyadari bahwa ia terpisah dari kakak dan adiknya itu. Taufan menelan liurnya dan berjalan mencari kedua saudaranya itu. Ia berjalan menuju ke arah pintu yang memisahkan ruangan itu dengan ruangan utama.

BLAM!

Taufan tersentak dan langsung berlari ke arah pintu dan mencoba membuka pintu tersebut. Taufan mencoba mendobrak pintu itu. Taufan terpental dan kini jatuh terduduk. Taufan berteriak memanggil nama kakak dan adiknya dan terus mencoba mendobrak pintu itu. Taufan merasa udara di sekitarnya mendingin.

“manusia..., manusia!"

“Si, siapa?” Taufan memandang ke sekitarnya mencari-cari asal sekelebat suara yang tadi muncul. Taufan berbalik.

“Berikan tubuhmu!”

“GYAAAA!!!” Taufan mundur beberapa langkah melihat sesosok wanita berpakaian putih dan berambut panjang yang wajahnya rusak karena melepuh. Tangan wanita itu terulur padanya, sesaat tadi roh Taufan seperti ditarik. Taufan melirik ke belakangnya yang terdapat dinding, sosok wanita itu melayang mendekatinya. Taufan ketakutan, ia melirik ke arah jendela yang terdapat di ruangan itu. Taufan segera berlari ke arah jendela itu dan berusaha memecahkan kaca jendela itu. Tak peduli lantai dua atau pun lebih, yang penting ia selamat dari sosok mengerikan di depannya itu.

“Jangan sentuh kakakku, hantu jahanam!” Taufan berbalik dan melihat arwah Blaze yang sedang menendang wajah sosok wanita mengerikan tadi.

“B, Blaze!” Taufan mengucek matanya. Ia memang melihat sosok adiknya yang seharusnya sedang tidak sadarkan diri itu. Blaze memejamkan matanya, kaca jendela yang ada di dekat Taufan pecah. Blaze membuka matanya lalu bersiul kecil. Taufan melindungi wajahnya dari pecahan kaca itu.

“Kak Tau cepat keluar!” ucap Blaze lalu menyerang sosok hantu yang masih bersikeras untuk mendapatkan tubuh Taufan. Sosok hantu itu tersungkur agak jauh akibat serangan Blaze. Blaze memandang kesal pada kakak keduanya yang malah terpaku di tempatnya seperti itu. Blaze segera mendorong tubuh Taufan. Taufan tersentak dan berusaha bertahan dengan memegang bagian bawah kayu jendela. “Maaf, kak. Aku tak mau kakak jadi sepertiku juga.”

“B, Blaze!!”

“ASTAGA TAUFAN!!” pekik Halilintar yang sudah keluar bersama Gempa. Gempa dan Halilintar segera berada di bawah Taufan, bersiap untuk menangkapnya jika Taufan jatuh.

“Tunggu Blaze! Akh!” Taufan berusaha menaiki kembali jendela tersebut, tapi ia malah nyaris jatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangan. Halilintar dan Gempa saling berpandangan, mereka mengangguk. Halilintar segera berlari dan akan memasuki kembali rumah itu.

“Jangan Kak Hali!” pekikan Blaze terdengar dari dalam ruangan yang jendelanya menjadi tempat bergantung Taufan. Halilintar terdiam dan melirik Taufan yang ikut memohon untuk tidak masuk kembali ke dalam rumah itu.

“ASTAGA HALI, TAU, GEM!!!” Pekik Ochoboy yang berlari bersama Ice.

“Kak Taufan, ayo turun aku akan menangkap kakak!” ucap Ice.

“BLAZE MASIH DI DALAM DAN DALAM BAHAYA! AKU AKAN MENOLONGNYA!” teriak Taufan dan terus berusaha memasuki kembali ruangan itu.

“B, Blaze ada di dalam?”

~...~...~...~

Blaze mendengus mendengar kebulatan tekat kakaknya yang biasanya paling mudah menyerah itu. Blaze segera menarik kedua tangan kakak keduanya dan keluar dari rumah itu. Taufan membelakan mata ketika gravitasi menariknya. Beruntung Ochoboy sudah siap menangkap adik kembarnya yang nomor dua itu. Taufan menggenggam lengan Blaze yang terlihat transparan dibawah sinar matahari. Blaze kembali mendengus ketika Taufan pingsan dalam pelukan kakak tertuanya. Namun, setidaknya Blaze bersyukur akhirnya ada salah satu saudara kembarnya yang dapat melihatnya.

Ochoboy tersenyum melihat adiknya masih terlihat sehat. Ia melirik ketiga adiknya yang lain dan memaksa ketiganya untuk segera pulang bersama. Ochoboy merebahkan Taufan di ranjang milik Gempa yang persis disebelah ranjang Blaze. Ochoboy mengusap kening Taufan dan Blaze. Ia pun menarik ketiganya keluar dan memandang Halilintar serta Gempa.

“Apa yang kalian bertiga lakukan tadi? Meninggalkan Ice sendirian di rumah, menjelajah rumah seenaknya, dan nyaris dalam bahaya? Kakak tak bisa berpikir.” Ucap Ochoboy seraya memijat keningnya.

“Maaf, kak....” Ucap Halilintar.

“Kakak akan memaafkan kalian kalau kalian menceritakan semuanya.”

~...~...~...~

Taufan terbangun dan sedikit terlonjak melihat sosok samar yang melayang tepat di depan wajahnya. Jiwa Blaze tertawa melihat ekspresi ketakutan kakak keduanya itu. Taufan menghembuskan nafasnya berusaha menenangkan diri. Blaze pun berhenti tertawa dan duduk bersila di kaki Taufan. Tentunya, Taufan tidak dapat merasakan berat dari sebuah jiwa adiknya itu. Taufan merebahkan dirinya lalu memandang adiknya yang terlihat termenung itu. Taufan tidak ingat lagi, kapan ia terakhir kali melihat wajah datar adiknya yang hiperaktif melebihinya itu.

“Blaze belum mati, kan?” Tanya Taufan. Blaze memandang Taufan lalu tersenyum sedikit sombong.

“Belumlah! Cuma belum ketemu cara buat balik ke tubuh sendiri.” Ucap Blaze. Taufan berbalik dan memandang pintu kamar mereka.

“Aslinya kami kembali ke rumah itu juga karena ingin membantumu kembali ke tubuhmu. Tapi, aku malah hampir jadi korban kedua....” ucap Taufan.

“Untung aku sudah punya kecurigaan pada tingkah kakak-kakak. Yah, tapi ini juga satu keuntungan karena Kak Taufan akhirnya bisa melihatku.” Ucap Blaze dengan senyum cerinya.

“Iya juga, ya....”

“Ah, Kak Tau bisa bilang ke yang lain. Kalau mereka gak percaya sih, ya apa boleh buat.”

~...~...~...~

Taufan agak sedikit bingung menjelaskan bagaimana ia terpisah dari kakak-adiknya di rumah mengerikan itu dan akhirnya mendapat kemampuan untuk melihat jiwa Blaze yang sekarang sedang melayang memeluk dirinya. Ada sedikit rasa tidak percaya yang diperlihatkan keluarganya, terutama keluarganya yang lebih tua darinya. Taufan memijat kepalanya saat jiwa Blaze malah bermain-main di depan wajah Halilintar yang tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Blaze..., kalau Kak Hali tahu apa yang kau lakukan...."

**_"Karena gak tau makanya Blaze lakukan. Ahahaha!"_ **

"Apa? Apa yang dia lakukan di depanku?" Tanya Halilintar. Jiwa Blaze tertawa puas, ia lalu menembus tubuh Halilintar dan memeluknya. Halilintar merasa pundaknya memberat.

"Sekarang hanya memelukmu, sih." Ucap Taufan. Blaze terkekeh dan bergerak seolah akan mencium bibir Halilintar. Taufan memekik, ia bergerak memisahkan Halilintar dan Jiwa Blaze. Jiwa Blaze tertawa-tawa dan menghindar.

"Apa-apaan kau Taufan?" Tanya Halilintar. Taufan berbalik memandang Halilintar. Taufan membelakkan matanya ketika Blaze mendekati dirinya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Leeez!!" Taufan lalu mengejar jiwa Blaze yang akhirnya malah mencium dirinya. Jiwa Blaze terbang menaiki lantai dua rumah mereka dan Taufan berlari mengikuti. Meninggalkan semua anggota keluarganya yang sedang kebingungan.

"Apa..., Taufan juga jadi gila?" Tanya Gempa setelah yakin Taufan tidak akan mendengarnya.

"Tuh kan?! Harusnya kalian tidak kembali ke sana!" Bentak Ochoboy. Halilintar dan Gempa menunduk malu. Menyadari kesalahan mereka. Ochoboy menghela nafas.

"Tapi kalau cerita Kak Taufan benar..., kita harus melakukan apa untuk mengembalikan jiwa Kak Blaze ke dalam tubuhnya?" Tanya Ice. Ochoboy melipat tangannya dan berpikir.

"Ah...." Ochoboy memekik, mendapat ide. "Bagaimana kalau kita tanyakan ke ahli supranatural?"

"Ahli supranatural?"

"Kakaknya Fang punya teman yang memiliki kemampuan supranatural. Selama ini aku menganggapnya bohong sih." Ucap Ochoboy.

"EEEH?! FANG PUNYA KAKAK?!"

"Lho? Kalian baru tahu? Dia kakak kelasku di KL. Namanya Kaizo. Orang tuanya seorang pengusaha multinasional yang sedang tinggal di negara lain. Rumah Fang di sini juga milik mereka aslinya. Cuma..., gak terurus." Jelas Ochoboy.

"FANG ORANG KAYA TOH?!"

"Pantas dia sombong banget." Keluh Gempa.

"Fang diminta mengurusnya..., cuma karena dia masih sekolah juga, aku rasa wajar rumahnya masih terlihat angker. Toh, Fang baru pindah ke sini setengah tahun lalu, kan? Beda dengan rumah mereka di KL yang diurus Kaizo. Kaizo curang..., dia bekerja sama dengan orang lain yang sama kaya dengannya untuk mengurus rumahnya, sih...." Jelas Ochoboy seraya menggaruk pipinya.

"Orang itu yang ahli supranatural?" Tanya Halilintar. Ochoboy langsung mengibaskan tangannya.

"Bukan-bukan. Orang yang kaya itu mah..., pangeran di kerajaan kecil dari negara tetangga. Yang aku maksud temannya yang satu lagi. Temannya yang selalu menampakan aura kusut dan malasnya itu." Ochoboy kembali menggaruk pipinya, kali ini wajahnya terlihat sedikit suram.

"Hee..., bagaimana kakak tahu soal orang itu?"

"..., dia..., kakak pembimbing saat aku mengikuti masa orientasi sekolah, sih." Jelas Ochoboy. "Kakak kelas yang pendiam dan penuh misteri.

"Kalau Blaze tidak seperti ini..., mungkin dia akan senang mendengar cerita Kak Ocho soal kakak kelas Kak Ocho ini." Lesu Ice.

"Kita usahakan yang terbaik saja, ya Ice." Ucap Ochoboy lembut seraya mengusap kepala Ice.


End file.
